Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an actuator housing that provides these features. The present actuator housing enables the housing to be utilized in a multitude of positions. The present housing enables a single housing to be manufactured to reduce the cost of manufacturing. The present disclosure provides different attachment members to secure the housing for various applications.